Sé que tú también me amas
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Sabía que lo amaba. Porque todos decían que el tipo de cosas que ellos hacían eran actos de amor. Aunque a veces no entendía por qué el amor duraba tan poco. A penas era un roce efímero que no llegaba a saborear con plenitud. Que difícil era el amor./ Yaoi. MidoTaka. Dark fic.


_Ni KNB ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA. <strong>Sexo implícito. Esto puede llegar a ser lo que se conoce como un 'fic oscuro'. Puede haber OoC, pero no es algo que planee. Te recuerdo que contiene yaoi, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tú también me amas.<br>**

**Capítulo único.**

Sabía que él lo amaba. Porque todos decían que el tipo de «cosas» que ellos hacían eran actos de amor. Aunque a veces no entendía por qué el amor duraba tan poco. A penas era un roce efímero que no llegaba a saborear con plenitud. Que difícil era el amor.

_—Shin-chan... —susurraba por lo bajo evitando llamar la atención a las regaderas. Era tarde y seguramente no habría nadie ya, pero siempre corrían ese pequeño riesgo. Pero era imposible realizar aquello en cualquier otro lugar._

Cuando tenía cinco años, Takao conoció a su primer amor. Era una niña hermosa; con su cara de porcelana y sus inmensas pestañas que escondían a toda costa los hermosos ojos verdes; él no la podía ver tanto como quería, siempre era a la misma hora en el mismo día: todos los jueves en el parque a medio día. Sabía que cuando salía de su preescolar, al regresar a casa tomado de la mano de su madre, ahí estaba ella en la cancha de básquetbol, lanzando a una canasta que obviamente le quedaba alta; siempre con un overol de colores varios y un sombrero verde muy mono. Creyó que el amor tenía un rostro muy bello.

_Los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su boca se agolpaban cada vez más en su garganta y se vio obligado a taparse la boca para que nadie escuchara nada. Podía ver entre el flequillo sudado de Shintarö su expresión lasciva, esa que solo él conocía. Eso compensaba el que doliera tanto estar en esa situación._

No fue hasta los siete que su madre le preguntó: «¿por qué le miras tanto?» justo cuando pasaba por la cancha un jueves a medio día. Él sonrió feliz, esa muñequilla solo había crecido un poco, mas su belleza seguí intacta. Mostró su sonrisa hueca en algunas partes porque los dientes se le comenzaban a caer. Respondió seguro: «Me gusta mucho esa niña, mamá». Su madre se rió discretamente y miró con ternura a su hijo azabache, era más bien para ella una confesión inocente. Con su dulce voz y entre risas le dijo: «Él es un niño, Kazu-kun».

_El sonido llegaba a ser desagradable y el dolor insoportable, era cuando sus lagrimas rodaban en silencio y sollozos eran camuflados de placer. Shin-chan nunca le miraba a los ojos, pero seguramente era porque el acto le apenaba, aún cuando a tenían meses recreándolo a cada oportunidad._

Vivió acomplejado hasta los doce, temiendo que alguien supiera que le gustaba un chico. Sus nervios no cesaron hasta que tuvo a su primera novia, muy fea por cierto, pero suficiente para calmar su angustia y confusión. Llegó a querer mucho a esa chica desabrida y simplona, que a pesar de todo siempre le apoyó y quiso. Entonces supuso que eso_ sí_ era el amor, porque el amor se encontraba en alguien de diferente sexo.

_Era cuando sentía desgarrarse por dentro que buscaba insistente los labios del mayor, para así soportar solo un poquito más el dolor. Pero nunca funcionaba, y un día Shin-chan lo había susurrado mientras encajaba sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas en sus caderas; «Yo no beso. Menos a un hombre»._

Cuando cumplió quince un chico de su club de básquetbol lo besó en los vestidores; se asustó mucho. Pero nunca negó que le gustó más que cualquier beso de cualquier chica. Fue como su primer beso real, de parte de un tipo bajito -más que él, así de bajo- con cabellera castaña y ojos de cachorro, que se puso rojo por completo y trató de huir del área de vestidores en cuanto vio la cara de pánico en el rostro del moreno. Takao lo detuvo y lo besó otra vez, y otra, y otra... hasta que los besos fueron caricias, y las caricias se hicieron amor. Porque de nuevo creyó que el amor tomaba diferentes formas.

_Él fue el que rogó por meses que todo aquello fuera realidad, insinuaciones, besos robados, coqueteo. Y la sangre se le heló un día, cuando el peli verde tocó a su hogar, con alcohol encima y despecho en la espalda; su única novia lo engañaba con más de uno. Y le dijo que aceptaba, pero la verdadera bomba cayó cuando dijo: «...pero yo voy arriba, Bakao». Aceptó después de pensárselo, a pesar de que Takao "siempre iba arriba", y aceptó porque estaba seguro de que amaba al jugador estrella. Entonces fue la primera vez que el amor dolió tanto._

El hermoso castaño de ojos de cachorro amaneció muerto seis meses después de que lo besó por primera vez en los vestidores. Lo golpearon hasta que murió. Le lloró un río, y hasta la fecha visitaba su tumba con frecuencia. Ahí supo que el amor también moría, y que habían tipos de amor, algunos prohibidos.

_Sentía que Shin-chan ya llegaba al éxtasis cuando sus dedos tomaban con más fuerza sus amoratadas caderas y se quedaba quieto mientras un gutural sonido escapaba lento por su boca. Él no sentía el mismo placer, pero la felicidad lo invadía al saber que una vez más lograba hacer feliz a su peli verde favorito._

Al cumplir diecisiete conoció a Shintarö Midorima. La niña de la que se enamoró y que resultó ser niño. Supo que era la misma persona cuando lo vio tirar un jueves a medio día en el parque. Era el modelo de hombre respetable; alto, guapo, buenas notas, buena familia, una novia, atlético, talentoso e infeliz. Se convirtió en su mejor peor amigo; trataba al moreno de esclavo, que en cuanto supo que Kazunari no gustaba de las chicas le repitió más de mil veces que estaba mal.

_Midorima se recuperaba del orgasmo y se vestía de nuevo, sin decir nada. Nunca decía nada. Eso lastimaba al chico con ojos de cielo, pero no lo decía. Nunca decía nada. Entonces se preguntaba si de verdad era amor lo que los llevaba otra vez a los vestidores ha tener sexo. Su respuesta se respondía cuando, después de vendar sus dedos, Shin-chan se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente, le revolvía el cabello y se iba._

Se preguntaba porque si tanto amor había, siempre terminaba sintiéndose roto, utilizado, vacío. Pero sabía que lo amaba ya que el amor también lastimaba, dolía y a veces maltrataba. En su vida experimentó muchas clases de amor, pero nunca uno como el que tenía hacia Shin-chan, porque nunca estuvo tan seguro de alguien, y el era la excepción. Sí, sabía que él lo amaba.

* * *

><p><em>{<em>_Mi amor, sé que tú también me amas... Me necesitas, me necesitas en tu vida, no puedes vivir sin mi. Y yo moriría sin ti, yo mataría por ti...}_

FIN.

* * *

><p>Hola. Es algo, hum, ¿raro? Ya que me resulta más fácil el romance y la comedia, pero no podría estar más contenta con el resultado. Espero alguien me deje un comentario porque estoy un poco dolida por mi anterior historia que no recibió ni un comentario, favorito, o follow... y eso. Esta es mi segunda historia de este fandom, y de la misma pareja, y... creo que resultó completamente diferente a la anterior. Bueno, espero me dejen algún review.<p>

_M'L~_


End file.
